why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Keira
Keira '''was a main character from the third season until the fifth season and then the eighth season until the tenth season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|Why, Me?']]. She was notable as she was the longest female character on the show. After getting an offer to work for America’s daily newspaper, she exited Northdale after the fifth season. Despite departing, she returns during the eighth season upon Jax breaking his promise and releasing a new book without her. After half of the gang relocate to California, she starts a Youtube channel with Ryan (with Max making regular appearances); about writing, comedy and life generally in Northdale. Summary In Season 3, Keira gets to know the gang through Jax as he appoints her as his writing mentor; later co-writer, and the gang feel hesitant to get to know her as Ariel feels that she is stealing Jax from her. Later on in the series, her and Jax brainstorm ideas and a title for their new book. As she grows closer to Jax, she moves in with him and his family (post a fallout with her parents) yet this crosses boundaries. Keira also goes to the dentist as she starts to feel feelings for her new dentist and the year’s biggest event finally arrives as the co-writers release their first book together. In Season 4, Keira finds a new boyfriend and introduces him to the gang yet not all is as it seems. Keira also feels worry as her and JaxJax Garciaget stuck in traffic and risk missing their big meeting. They also consider whether a sequel to their book is practical and once they decide to go through with it, they find themselves in trouble as they irresponsibly let Andrew and Daniel delete their book. Keira finds herself in trouble with the security guards as she enlists the help of Ariel to help her find ‘the one’. In Season 5, Jax and Keira jet off to Mexico in order to promote their book. She also gets the help of the gang to help her when her annoying family come to stay. Not just that but Keira feels special when the gang really celebrate her birthday and she has a competition with Ariel over who can cook the best. In Season 8, Keira returns after Jax releases a book and breaks his promise to her. As she returns to Northdale, she decides to write another co-book. Feelings arise for Charlie following her return; which he actually reciprocates. As the series progresses, so does the new book that is being written. Keira decides to venture outside of her shell and show new parents around Northdale University. Keira also gets ‘one step closer’ to fame as she gets offered to promote her book through a speech but unwillingly fails to appear there and calls upon the gang to fill in for her. She also gets to appear on ''Northdale: This Morning, after the ‘speech was done excellently’. Finally, she gets put on the spot to choose out of three love interests. In Season 9, Keira is whammed in the face with a life-changing situation as she is set to be expelled after a series of arguments with certain professors. She also attempts The Tower Drop, with new boyfriend, Charlie and helps Jade also tackle her fear as she has a recurring dream. Yet, Keira’s ”loose lips” manage to expose Charlie’s fear of heights which forces her relationship to hit the rocks. In Season 10, Keira has a bad hangover which manages to dominate the whole of Northdale. She also has a rough time after her and Jax realize that maybe writing is not for them as they decide to take a break from writing. Also, Charlie decides to declare his feelings even more for Keira as he feels their relationship is ‘too forced’. Keira gets to judge banners, she brings back a former gang member and starts a YouTube channel with Ryan. Appearance and Personality Keira has brown curly hair (straight during Season 8) and likes to wear black clothes - mainly dresses. She takes pride in her appearance yet does not care what others think. Keira is described to have a ‘kind-natured personality’. She likes to look out for others but has not a lot of patience. She loves writing and hates insects. Episode Count This information lists the character’s absences: Season 3 * Babysitter in Da House * #Pranked Season 4 * D for Dan * Demons * Triangular Love Season 5 * N/A Season 8 * Older and Wiser * Reuniting with Trouble Season 9 * Evil Ella, Part 1 * Evil Ella, Part 2 * Mr. Fix It Season 10 * N/A